


Five Important Forgeries

by drelfina



Series: Intel Chuunin [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, intel chuunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Five important forgeries of Hijiri Shimon.





	

Five Important Forgeries

1\. The first time Shimon forged someone else's handwriting, he was ten. Two years yet to graduating from the Academy, and he had failed a class for the first time in his life. It wasn't that his father would be disappointed; everyone had their off-days or weeks or months. It was that Shimon knew he didn't deserve that failing grade, he knew that the teacher had had something against him.

So he forged the teacher's handwriting, made it look like a good passing grade - so it wouldn't spoil Shimon's record.

It was because of that - and the subsequent catching and punishment - that Shimon was earmarked for Intel.

2\. The second time Shimon forged someone else's handwriting was in practise for the Forgery Department of Intel. Daiki-san, the Head of Department, had set him a giant stack to copy as practise, and, bored and annoyed with the utter childishness of it all, Shimon set Daiki-san's pottedplant on fire. It burned blue. 

Shimon received another stack to copy out, and a filing room to organise. In less than a day.

In retaliation he burned another plant of Daiki-san's, and there was a large spate of file-room maintainence and plant burnings. Years later, long after Daiki-san had passed the mantle of Department head to his successor, a small withered plant sits on the edge of the desk of the Head of Department, the one and only plant of Daiki-san's that had managed to escape Shimon's vindication.

Shimon lets no one else touch it either.

3\. The third most significant time Shimon forged something was the time he'd forged a prescription. It resulted in a near death that Shimon had never meant to happen, and an eternal hatred on the part of the near-death.

Strangely enough, other events conspired to make them very good friends eventually.

Shimon still has that original prescription he had substituted.

4\. The fourth time - and many times after that - it was in times of war. A war with Stone, with Sand, with Lightning with every other village as alliances shifted and changed, and new documents came piling in every day, every hour, every minute, and Daiki-san was giving orders with his cold crisp voice as often as every three new documents, and the whole department was hurrying, hurrying, trying to do their best to keep up, forge one document here to send with that ANBU, check and triple-check this document to make sure it's real, and send word down to T&I...

Shimon did his work in Daiki-san's office because it was too noisy outside, and yet even so, he made a mistake.

He made a mistake and two men died.

Two men died and Shimon never knew their names, and they never knew who killed them.

5\. The last time Shimon forged something was the two months before he retired. Retired or died it was the same to Intel. He was old, old, older than his forty years, seen agents come and go and leave for other Departments and die. Intel never let go of its agents.

It was just a standard map. Just a map according to the first code he remembered, from so long ago, when he first came into Intel, young and naive and stupid and cleverer than he ever remembered.

He never made mistakes anymore. His hand was sure and perfect, his handwriting was clearly that of a Stone-mapmaker's, and Shimon never needed to think about it.

He rolled that up, after the ink was dry, and set the Kumo-nin's seal on it, handed it to the young, fresh-faced boy in the corridor to pass to T&I. The boy reminded him so much of himself, and he didn't like thinking about that sort of thing.

The next thing he wrote was a retirement letter. From there, he'd be sent out, perhaps, on a mission that would kill him, keep Intel's secrets safe, for he would be let alone to have two months, two months of retirement to get out of date in the Village - because information and codes and alliances shifted so quickly in Intel, a week was a year and two months were eternity - before he recieved a letter from the Hokage, written in the Head of Intel's hand, sending him on a mission that he would not return from.

He didn't mind. He didn't particularly care. It was right, two months was enough. His best friend was dying, of an illness that would have taken him long long years ago if it weren't for blood antibodies they discovered by chance. His husbands were dead. One captured and declared killed in action, and the other discovered on a mission that used his skills for surveillance too hard, too badly, and he was dead by the neglect of a bad medic and infection.

Shimon wrote his retirement letter, and sealed it, and left his office, with little instructions for the little withered plant on the table, to be placed on the gravetablet of a man named Daiki-san, a man no one left in the Department of Forgery knew of.


End file.
